legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 18 Finale/Transcript
Part 15 (The G5s and Rangers storm into the penthouse and see Monika lying on the couch, sickly.) Benji: John, what's happening to her. John: I don't know. After the blackout began, she just... collapsed and her temperature was warmer than it should be. Benji: After the blackout? (Benji looks at Monika and then sees a viral data signature in her eyes.) Benji: Jaxon... Call Izzy. (In a forest, The DigiDestined and the Tamers are seen with Nate. Nate sees a praying mantis. He has it placed into a container. He continues to search for more insects.) Mimi: So... Why... are we looking for bugs? Nate: Looking for more DNA samples. Meiko: Well, will this spider help? It's an arachnid. (Nate scowls at the sight of the spider.) Nate: AAAAAH! I love pretty much all creatures, but NOT spiders! Thanks, though. Meiko: Oh. Sorry. Henry: Hey, Nate. How about this one. (Nate sees a Scarab Beetle that Henry lead him to.) Nate: Nice! (Izzy's communicator activates.) Jaxon: (Comms) Izzy! Izzy: What is it, Jaxon? Jaxon: It's Monika. She's not feeling good! We think she was infected with a computer virus! Izzy: Bring her to the command center! I'll meet you there! Sora: I'll stay with Nate until he's done collecting. Tai: Thanks, Sora. (The scene goes over to the command center. Monika is seen on a medical bed, while several of the heroes and Monika's friends all look at her with worry. Izzy is seen looking over her and his computer) Izzy: (Typing on his computer) All right. Let's see what's wrong with Monika. Jaxon: And I'll check her vitals. (Izzy continues typing on his computer. Nate and Sora return.) Nate: I got everything I needed. Izzy, did you find out what's wrong with Monika? (Izzy is shocked at what he sees.) Izzy: Somebody did infect her with a computer virus. Sora: Okay. So now we know what's wrong with her. Anyway to fix this? Izzy: I'm trying to trace the virus back to its origin. (The comms alert sounds. Nate answers.) Lambert: (Comms) DigiDestined, Tamers, Knights, Nate. It's good to see you again. Rika: Lambert. Benji: Same to you, old friend. Lambert: Dark Gennai is already in Equestria. Inumuta was able to reinforce the Knight Map partially. We brought an old friend from CHS to complete the stablization. But right now, we need you all to head to Equestria to stop the invasion. Benji: Monika's been infected with a virus. Izzy can't come with us. Izzy: Oh no. Lambert: What is it? What's wrong? Izzy: (Horrified) Monika was infected with the Evox Virus. He finally got her. She'll be erased from existance within 24 hours. (John is horrified.) Monika: After what happened.... Evox saw me as a perfect target.... John: We'll stop them, Monika. Monika: Go and save Equestria, John... (John starts tearing up. Benji pulls him along as the heroes leave the Command Center.) Nate: Alright. I think I might have a plan to help the other against Dark Gennai. (A cart with a robot head is being pushed to a nearby workbench.) Izzy: What's that? Nate: Something I've been working on. You figure out how to expel the virus. I need to work on this. (Nate heads over to the workbench. In Equestria, the sky is red and the invasion is in full swing in Canterlot. The Rangers, morphed, are seen fighting passed the mercs and tronics towards the castle. The G5s are still in a helecopter about to arrive in the city.) Benji: They just need to take out these guys and we can H.A.L.O. in. John: Looks like it's easier said than done. (The alarm starts to blare on board. A missile is seen coming at the chopper.) Heather: S.A.M. System! Benji: JUMP NOW!! (The heroes jump out before the missile hits and destroys the chopper. They control their fall with the small boosts in their suits boots. They safely land and move towards the castle. They meet up with the Rangers.) Jaxon: Over here!! Devon: You guys okay? John: We're fine. (Benji sees the Air Defense System that shot them down.) Benji: That's the system! I'm gonna blow it! Heather: Wait! Put this on there instead! (Heather tosses a small tab to Benji, which he catches.) Benji: '''What will this do to it? '''Heather: That will reprogram the S.A.M.! We'll be able to turn it against any enemy air support! (The heroes continue to fight the mercs and Tronics. Benji fights his way to the S.A.M. Turret. He reaches it and sticks the tab on there, reprogramming the turret to turn against Dark Gennai's forces. The rest of the heroes finish off the mercs and Tronics.) Benji: Turret reprogammed. It's on our side now. (John's communicator goes off.) John: Yeah? Izzy: It isn't good, John! I can't expel the virus. You may need to return here. (John looks horrified. He looks at his friends. Suddenly, they're blasted at by numerous aircraft.) Benji: John! Get back to HQ!! (John teleports out. The S.A.M. brings down numerous aircraft. However, it is then destroyed by an incoming Titan.) Heather: They have a Titan?!! (John returns to HQ, but begins to collapse from molecule destablization. Nate saves John from falling and injects him with the stabilizing substance. John is back to full power. He runs to Monika's side.) John: Monika! PLEASE!! (Monika begins to fade away. Suddenly an evil laughter is heard.) Evox: Finally. After months of hunting in her dimension. The girl's data and her abilities will finally be mine! (Monika is becoming transparent and is being dragged to a computer screen. John is horrified by what he sees with Monika crying in despair. John takes his Wrangler and fires at the screen, saving Monika from deletion. The virus clears from her. She gets up, feeling better.) Monika: JOHN!! (John and Monika embrace each other. Suddenly, Nate and his robot teleport away.) John: Nate?! (Princess Celestia appears on screen.) Princess Celestia: Don't worry. He's with me. (Meanwhile, the G5s and Rangers are seen facing the Titan.) Heather: Someone needs to hop on and rodeo that thing! Then we can... (Suddenly, the Titan is destroyed by something that looks like a jet fight. It's Sparrowmon.) Benji: Wait! Sparrowmon?! (Sparrowmon lowers. Nene is seen on her. She jumps off and approaches Benji. Benji takes off his helmet.) Benji: Nene? Nene: Hi, Ben. (Benji and Nene embrace each other.) Benji: I don't believe it! You're here! You're alive! Nene: I've been here the entire time. Benji: How? The Knight Map was damaged. Nene: Princess Twilight used a spell that allowed me to survive in case that happened. Benji: But I guess I don't care how. I'm just glad we're back together. Nene: Yeah. (Back in the castle, Nate approaches the mirror that leads to Earth.) Nate: I thought that was with Twilight. Princess Luna: We had it brought here. Whoever's behind this needs to be stopped once and for all. We need more help. Daniel: We need another Ranger. (Suddenly, footsteps are heard. Dark Gennai arrives.) Dark Gennai: I'm afraid you're already too late. I have the ultimate weapon to finally destroy you all. Part 16 (Nate, Daniel, Celestia, and Luna are confronted by Dark Gennai.) Nate: What do you want? Dark Gennai: Simple: With the Tree of Harmony and Elements of Harmony now gone, it gave an old friend enough power to be reborn. (A swarm of bats enter the room. They reconstitute an old enemy.) Princess Celestia: No. Not him. Anyone but him. (The bats reconstitute into Myotismon.) Nate: Myotismon. Cloe: (Anyalizer) Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. With his powers, abilities, and goals, Myotismon is considered the DigiDestined's most recurring and persistant enemies. Myotismon is, however, the worst fiend the Order has ever faced. Nate: The worst fiend the Order's ever faced? Daniel: Yes. As in he makes the Dazzlings look like that jock, Victor Vincent. Dark Gennai: You're all done for! Equestria and Earth will be destroyed!! (Evil Laughter) (Suddenly, John arrives and kicks Dark Gennai down. Myotismon turns his attention to John.) Myotismon: That was a HUGE mistake. CRIMSON LIGHTNING! (Myotismon attack John. John is swept to the ground. Dark Gennai grabs a nearby sword and draws it at John, who is on the ground.) Dark Gennai: That's was your final mistake! You'll never see your precious Monika ever again! Goodbye! (Nate then fires at the lines leading to the Neural Alligner above the mirror. Dark Gennai and Myotismon pause and see Nate standing under the Neural Alligner. A green tornado of Morphin Grid energy surrounds Nate. While the two are destracted, Daniel grabs his Psyblaster and fires at Dark Gennai numerous times from a distance. Dark Gennai collapses and loses consciousness. Myotismon is shocked and angered to see this.) Myotismon: GRIZLY WING!! (Myotismon summons a hoard of bats. But before the bats can attack Nate, a surge of gold energy obliterates them. Myotismon flinches.) Myotismon: What?! What now?! (The DigiDestined and Tamers arrive and link up with the G5s and Rangers.) Takato: Sorry we're late. (The G5s and Rangers demorph) Devon: That's okay. I feel there's gonna be more fight to go around. (Gatomon looks concerned. Kari looks at her.) Kari: Gatomon, what's wrong? Gatomon: I... I think there's something very wrong here. (Back in the castle, the gold tornado disapates. From it reveals Nate, morphed into a Gold Ranger.) Myotismon: What? Nate: (Thrilled) Phenominal! The Mantis DNA worked! I'm a Ranger! Myotismon: (Growls) You're time as a Power Ranger will be short lived! Nate: BRING IT!! (Nate runs at Myotismon. However, Nate's robot stands up, with beetle horns froming, complete him. Nate and Myotismon look on.) Nate: No way! (The robot suddenly morphs into a Silver Ranger.) Nate: You... You just morphed! Silver Ranger: Oh. Is that what happened? Fantastic! I am amazing! Myotismon: What?! Two more Rangers?! John: Looks like you have more trouble to deal with, Myotismon! Silver Ranger: Yes. You're no match for the three of us! Nate: This should help. Transport, Striker Morpher! (Nate transports a Striker Morpher and hands it over to the Silver Ranger.) Nate: It's all yours. Silver Ranger: (Takes the morpher) Shiny. I like it! Myotismon: Fools! You can't defeat me easily! Silver Ranger: We'll just see about that! (Nate, the Silver Ranger, and John jump up and start to attack Myotismon. John uses his weapon's blade mode to deflect all of Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attacks.) Myotismon: (Growl) GRIZZLY WING!! John: No way, Pardner! Wrangler, Blaster mode!! (John fires at all of the bats, disintegrating them. Myotismon looks in shock and then turns his attention to the Gold and Silver Rangers. The begin to charge at Myotismon. They kick him, in which they jump into the air. They fire their Stiker Morphers at him, dealing a hit. Myotismon falls to the ground.) Myotismon: How are you able to do that?! Silver Ranger: With flair! (Outside of the castle the heroes are waiting outside. Suddenly, Myotismon is seen being tossed out of a window, right infront of the heroes.) Tai: Huh?! Myotismon?!! Gatomon: I knew something was wrong!! (Nate and the Silver Ranger, along with John, jump out and land infront of the heroes.) Nate: Let's finish this guy once and for all Sora: A Gold and Silver Ranger?! Devon: Who are you?! Nate: Guys, it's me! Nate! Devon, Ravi, and Zoey: Nate? Nate: And this is... Silver Ranger: Not the best time for intros! C'mon!! (The Silver Ranger runs towards Myotismon.) Nate: I'll explain later. (Nate and the Silver Ranger runs towards Myotismon with their blades. The deflect any attack that Myotismon throws at them. They deliver a slash at Myotismon. Myotismon stumbles back. He is clearly angry. He jumps up.) Myotismon: You're really getting on my nerves!! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!! (Myotismon whips his attack at the two Rangers, which they redirect back to him. Myotismon, hit by his own attack, falls to the ground. The Gold and Silver Rangers' weapons teleport back to HQ. The hit the transporters on their suits.) Nate and Silver Ranger: Transport! Striker Morpher! (Their morphers teleport in. They pull the triggers.) Nate: Let's finish him. Nate and Silver Ranger: Striker Morpher CHARGED!! (They pull out the sights. The Silver Ranger gets into aiming position.) Nate: Uhhh, excuse me. (Nate moves the Silver Ranger's head out of the way and aims.) Nate and Silver Ranger: Striker Beast Blast!! (They fire at Myotismon with a direct hit. He stumbles and rolls to the ground.) Tai: You're done for, Myotismon! Myotismon: Not yet!!! (Myotismon begins to absorb all of the surrounding darkness brought on by the invasion and also absorbs Dark Gennai's body. Everyone watches in horror. Cloe, Tommy, Gia, and Koda arrives.) Cloe: No! No no no no no no! Fuck no!! Benji: You mind telling us what's going on?! Koda: He digivolving to true form! (The Digivolution is complete. Myotismon is now in his giant, beast-like, true form: VenomMyotismon.) Cloe: That is his true form; VenomMyotismon! Jaxon: That giant?! Heather: What do we do now?! He's too big for us to fight!! Benji: We fight him anyway! He needs to be stopped! Devon: He's right. Get ready guys! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Rangers: Activate Beast Power! G5s: EXECUTE!! (The G5s and Rangers morph.) Devon: Let's take this to the Zords! (The first three Rangers enter their Zords. The Racer Zord enters Battle Mode, the Wheeler Zord enters Gorilla Mode, and the Chopper Zord enters Jackrabbit Mode.) Jax: Let's take that beast down! Zoey: You got it! Devon: You guys up for this? Ravi: Yeah. Ready when you are! (The Zords continuously attack VenomMyotismon, angering him. He fires dark energy from his abdomen at them.) Zoey: This guy's crazy! Ravi: We need to evade his blasts! Devon: I have an idea! Fire upon the lower half of his body! (The Wheeler and Chopper Zords fire at VenomMyotismon's lower body. VenomMyotismon backs up from the impacts. Once the smoke clears, VenomMyotismon sees the Racer Zord running at him. Before he could react, the Racer Zord slashes his lower abdomen. VenomMyotismon kneels in pain.) Benji: That oughta do it!... Right? Cloe: No. (VenomMyotismon gets up, screaming.) VenomMyotismon: You foolish heroes think you can defeat me?! You've only awoken the beast within!! (Out from the slice in VenomMyotismon's lower body pops a head like monster. The Rangers are horrified and disgusted by what they see. The monster lets out a burst of dark energy, topling over the Zords. Cloe and the others look on.) Cloe: I should have told them not to do that. Tommy: Actually, I see a prime opportunity here! WHITE RANGER POWER!!! (Morphs into the White Ranger) Falconzord! Power Up!! (Tommy jumps up and enters the Ninja Falconzord.) Tommy: Alright! We only have one shot, buddy! (Princess Celestia and Princess Luna send out all of their power to the Ninja Falconzord. The Zord releases some of the energy and gives it to the three Beast Morphers Zords, reactivating and re-energizing them.) Ravi: Power is back online, all weapon systems green, energy levels are through the ceiling! Zoey: Awesome! Ravi: What's the play, Devon! Devon: We finish this once and for all! Time to form the Megazord! Ravi: Sounds good! Let's do it! Devon: BEAST-X MEGAZORD! COMBINE!! (The Beast-X Megazord is formed.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord UNLEASHED!! (The energy ball is launched at the monster inside VenomMyotismon with a direct hit. VenomMyotismon looks at the Beast-X Megazord.) Tommy: It's all you, Rangers! Devon: You got it! Transport! CHEETAH BEAST BLASTER! (Summons and takes) Beast-X Hyperstrike!! (Devon fires and the Megazord slashes VenomMyotismon. VenomMyotismon explodes. The heroes cheer in excitement, with Benji and Nene hugging.) Cloe: All target are down, and the Multi-Universe is safe once again. Tommy: And with that, I think we can call Dark Gennai's plan a failure. Devon: Virus Eliminated! (Later, back at HQ, John and Monika are seen hugging.) Yuri: I'm really glad you're all okay. Natsuki: Yeah. That was pretty close indeed. John: I'm just happy Monika's okay and that Benji is reunited with Nene. Nene: I'm glad New Donk City didn't change much since I was away. (Commander Shaw and Lambert enter.) Lambert: Everyone, listen up. With Dark Gennai and Myotismon gone, our mission is a success. Mick Kanic was able to fully restore and repair the Knight Map and its capabilities. But, we decided it was best if we closed our access to Equestria for quite sometime. (Most of the Red Rangers and heroes arrive.) Commander Shaw: And with that, I'll need your Equestria Medallions. (Jason, Aurico, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Cole, Hunter, Conner, Bridge, Nick, Mack, Casey, Scott, Jayden, Lauren, Troy, Tyler, Brody, Devon, David, Ruby, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Mikey turn over their pendants. Benji is the last one to do so. He breathes in and out and turns over his pendant.) Benji: I'll miss going there. David: So will I, kid. So why isn't Shane here? Cloe: Shane's no longer with us, David. David: (Stunned) I'm sorry to hear about that. Thoughts go out to his brother and the Wind Ninja Academy. Cloe: With Dark Gennai gone, the Multi-Universe returns to harmony. Don't worry about what happens in Equestria. Twilight and her friends have it all under control. I have faith they'll take down Grogar. (To the robot) Also, it's nice to meet you... uh... Nate: Oh! He needs a name! Robot (Silver Ranger): Yes! How about "Mr. Fantastic Super Handsome Strong As Steel". Nate: How about just "Steel" for short. Steel: I love it! You're very smart. Devon: Yeah. Steel. It fits perfectly. (To Nate) So, we knew you planned to become a Ranger, but how did he morph? Nate: Well, it was easy for me since I had Praying Mantis DNA inside me. I thought about Steel morphing, so I ran some tests. Steel: I'll let you tell them the good part. (Before Nate could speak...) Steel: Well, the thing is... I'm Human. (Everyone looks confused.) Nate: He's right. Sort of. Turns out that Morph-X bonded his systems to Scarab Beetle DNA and my DNA. Steel: Yes. Making me the perfect Ranger. Nate: You guys have always been like my family. But now I have a real brother. Sora: Well, it looks like you brothers handled it well out there. Jaxon: Yeah. Takato: So now what? Benji: Now, we get on with our lives. Cloe: Sounds good. Nene: Yeah. I have some catching up to do. (Everyone says their goodbyes and leave. In an old temple in the Fire Nation, some mercs are seen approaching Azula.) Merc: Ma'am. Dark Gennai is gone. Azula: Really? Then we need to accelerate our plans. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 18 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales